


The Trial

by MissKatt



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKatt/pseuds/MissKatt
Summary: Aaron's trial for the murder of Drake Spear.Andrew- centricMentions of violence but not too graphic.Trigger warnings the same as the books.





	The Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lawyer so I'm sure there are inaccuracies. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

He did not sleep the night before the trial. He lay awake, his back pressed to the wall, and pointedly refused to think about the next day. 

Instead, he thought about the man across from him. Neil slept at the edge of the bed, face peaceful in sleep. The moonlight from the window casting over his scars - still healing - and making the circlular burns look like silver raindrops. 

His mind conjured up Neil's face from months ago, pale with eyes like blue glass. Blood splattered on his face and smeared across his hands. 

Andrew sat up. Not yet, he thought. I can't think about that yet. His wrists itched. 

He crawled carefully over Neil. His feet silent in the carpeted floor. Kevin was curled into a ball on his own bed, his left hand craddled to his chest. Andrew slipped silently out the door. 

He knocked on the door down the hallway and waited. If it wasn't answered that was fine. But - 

Aaron opened the door. Dressed in pajamas but clearly he'd not been sleeping. He stared at Andrew, waiting. Andrew turned and led him downstairs to the basement. The place was empty on a Tuesday night. They sat on opposite ends of the couch, Andrew tossing the remote to Aaron. Perhaps a little harder than necessary given his twin's accompanying glare. 

Aaron turned on reruns of Tom and Jerry. They passed the night in silence, watching the cartoon where injuries lasted only seconds and death never happened and nothing ever left scars. 

●●●

His suit was all black. So was Aaron's, though he also wore a grey tie. The last thing Andrew wanted was a noose around his neck. 

Neil's suit was the navy one Allison had gotten him for the banquet. Neil stood in front of Andrew now, the last ones still upstairs. Everyone else had left for their cars already. 

"You can't take your knives to the courthouse." Neil's voice was low but not pitying, not soft. There was nothing soft about him today. That's good, Andrew was not meant for softness, he only tears it to shreds. 

Andrew waited for Neil to continue. Wymack and Renee both had alreadyalready told him this. He bet they'd asked Neil to reiterate. 

His eyes flicked minutely to the bedside table. Neil understood. Of course he did, Andrew thought angrily, He always does. He wanted to punch him.

Neil nodded. "Thank you. I have something for you." He held out his hand. It was a set of cufflinks. In the shape of knives. They were black to blend into the suit, likely no one would even notice them. 

"You don't have to take them, obviously," Neil said, shifting from one foot to another. "But since you can't have the real ones... well, I guess I just figured these might help remind you." 

Andrew waited, then took the bait. "Remind me of what?" He voice scratched his throat raw. 

Neil smiled. It was the first Andrew had spoken this week. "Remind you that your not helpless. Even without the knives." 

Andrew imagined stabbing Neil's icy blue eyes with the cufflinks. 

●●●

There was 20 minutes until the trial started. Andrew was on fire. His wrists burned. His throat was smoke-singed. Fire seared it's way down his esophagus and turned his heart to ash. His pressed in as the pressure in the room sky rocketed. His bones met their triple point - frozen solid, swirling liquid, and churning vapor somehow all at once. 

A moved into his vision from beside him. Andrew stopped breathing. The hand settled on the arm of the chair, scarred and unwanting. Andrew took one breath and pressed his arm against Neil's hand. He took a second and leaned his shoulder minutely against the shoulder beside him. He settled. 

Aaron sat in front of him at the defendants table. The lawyer Matt's mother had gotten for him at his side. Andrew eyed the woman's sharp, painted nails and the distance between her and Aaron. 

Andrew sat with Foxes in the row behind his twin. Their side was the most full. Andrew felt his eyes stray to the other half of the room. 

Drake's lawyer, a former military man sat straight as a knife at the table. Cass and Richard sat with him. 

The judge was announced. Wymack dragged Andrew to his feet, Neil pushed back down again. Andrew's finger twitched for his knives. 

Cass's eyes were red. Richard's face was deeply lined. The ashes in Andrew chest rekindled. 

Someone was speaking. The bailiff, Andrew thought, but he wasn't listening. 

A crack echoed through the room as the judge slammed her gavel to call attention. Nicky jumped, Andrew felt his mucles coil tight. 

And so it begins. 

●●●

Andrew stared hard at his cufflinks as the character witnesses for Drake Spear were testifying. Both were former military buddies, dressed to impress. Large and imposing. Andrew's lip curled. 

Don't you think I look in this uniform, AJ?

Andrews stomach shrivelled. 

Everyone loves a man in uniform. 

"Mr. Landor, you and Drake Spear were together in basic training, correct? You were friends." 

"Yes, sir. Met in high school, though. Were inseparable since sophomore year." 

"Would you tell us about him?" 

And so the next thirty minutes went, former friends and comrades singing the praises of Drake Spear.

"He was the best friend you could ask for."  
"Inseparable since sophomore year."  
"Saved my life twice."  
"Drove two hours to pick me up at a bar."  
"Loved his family more than anything."  
"Literally took a bullet for me." 

By the time it was over, Andrew's hands were gripping the armrests with white knuckles. He was surprised he wasn't breathing fire. Neil's knee pressed hard into his thigh. 

And then they called their last character witness. 

"Your honor, we call Cassandra Spear to the stand." 

Cass wore black, her brown hair tied into an elegant bun on her hear. He heels clicked weakly as she walked to the stand and swore on the bible. She wore no make up, her skin obviously pale and eyes bright red. Her lips were bitten and bloody. Andrew remembered that was her stress relief, to chew her lips. Richard would come home, especially in the early days after Drake left for base camp. He'd smooth his thumb across her mouth and chastise that she'd hurt her pretty mouth again. Then he'd kiss her anyway. It had always fascinated Andrew. That he'd kiss her despite the blood, despites the bruises. 

"State your name and relationship for the record." 

Her voice was a light and sorrowful melody. Andrew heard it echoed in his head from all the times she'd sung while baking.

"Cassandra Spear. I am - I was... mother to Drake Spear." Her voice wavered on his name. 

"And you relationship with Aaron Michael Minyard?" 

"I don't have one. I've never met Aaron Minyard. I was foster mother to his twin brother." 

The room went red around him when she said Aaron's name. She had no right. 

"His twin brother. Andrew Joesph Minyard. He lived with you for how long?" 

"Two years." 

"And during how much of this time was Drake Spear also living at home?" 

"A year. And then off and on in between base camp and training." 

"And what would you say was the relationship between Andrew and Drake?"

Andrew's head was home to an inferno, the roar flames deafening his ears and making his eyes flicker. 

"Good. They got along as well as brothers. We were... we were planning to adopt Andrew." 

"So there's nothing you can think of that might have inspired Aaron Minyard to want to harm your son?" 

"No! My son was good. He was kind!" She started to cry. 

"Could Aaron have been upset that you planned to adopt Andrew?" 

"No. Andrew didn't even want to meet him. Wouldn't even respond to the letters!" 

"Thank you, Mrs. Spear. That is all." 

The judge announced a recess. The foxes were the first out of the room, talking up a storm of rage. A hand touched Andrew's sleeve and he followed Neil outside to a area that allowed smoking. And he passed Nicky, his cousin turned red, angry eyes on him. "We'll be okay. None of that shit will mean anything. Aaron will get free and that bastard will get what deserves." 

No one ever gets what they deserve, Andrew thought.

Twenty minutes later saw Aaron on the stand. 

"What did you know of Drake Spear prior to November of last year?" 

Aaron's voice was blank and firm, the dark circles under his eyes gave away his stress. He took breathes more often than usual. 

"I knew he was Andrew's foster brother."

"That's it?"

"That's all." 

"Had you ever met him before?" 

Andrew growled, his hands clenching. 

"No. Never." 

"So that night. Walk me through what happened." 

Aaron took a visible breath. He recanted the dinner, Nicky's parents. Andrew heard Nicmy start to sob, but when he looked over Nicky was looking straight at Aaron and nodding encouragement. Aaron continued through Andrew's disappearance. He spoke of following Neil inside and of Neil kicking down the door to get into the room. 

Aaron stopped, his hands shaking despite how tightly he held onto the arms of the chair. 

"And what did you see?" The lawyer prompted, her voice soft but demanding.

"I saw Drake. And - And Andrew. They were, they were on the - Andrew's hands were tied - there was blood..." he stopped. His eyes finding Andrew's. Andrew stared back, face blank. He ignored the sounds of the gasps and sobs of the foxes. They hadn't heard this part before. Aaron finished his testimony without looking away from his twin. 

Drake's lawyer questioned him next. 

"You have a history with drugs?" 

Aaron's glare would've shattered a weaker man. He was too snart to not see where this was going. "Yes." 

"And you have a long history of violence in your school record. Of suspensions." 

Aaron stared back. 

"An answer, Mr. Minyard." 

"There wasn't a question." Aaron's lip curled. 

The lawyer sighed as though he was dealing with a toddler. "You were constantly in fights at school and received dozens of suspensions, yes?"

"Yes." 

"So you're no stranger to violence and have a record of anger issues. Including against your brother. Reports from you previous high schools state your brother and you hated each other. That you were always fighting and arguing. So why on earth, would you kill a man for him?" 

Aaron was silent. 

The lawyer nodded once. "Strange." 

When he returned to his seat he looked drained, like they'd taken the life out of him. 

And then it was Andrew's turn. And it was exactly what he'd expected. 

Aaron's lawyer asked for the history of his time in the Spear house. Andrew's voice was emotionless as he recounted the first visit from Drake his second week there. And the nightly visits every night after. The random surprise "moments" when Cass and Richard were out of the house. He kept his eyes on Betsy's when he heard Cass start to cry. His eyes flicked quickly over his Foxes. Matt had one of Neil's hands in his, Wymack's hand on Neil's shoulder. Andrew suspected to keep him in his seat. Neil's eyes were glaciers. Nicky had both his hands taken, one by Renee the other by Allison. Kevin leaned heavily against Abby, who had her arm around him. Betsy sat tall, her warm eyes on Andrew unwavering. He spoke to her. 

And then they spoke of that night. How Luther lured Andrew upstairs. How Neil and Aaron burst in. How Aaron killed Drake. How Neil and Aaron were arresred and Andrew taken to the hospital. 

And then it was Drake's lawyer's turn for cross-examination. And he was ruthless. 

"You take medication. What kind?" 

"Anti-psychotics. Anti-depressants. Mood stabilaizers. Dopmaine stimulants."

"You were in juvie for two years following breaking and entering and theft. You got out and went to live with your brother. He and Cass both said earlier you ignored him and his letters. Why go there now?" 

Andrew rose an eyebrow. "Cause there was no in hell I was going back to the Spear's." 

The laywer hummed. "You spent a few months with your birth mother and twin before she died. A car accident. Were you with her?"

"Yes." 

"What cause the accident?"

"She was too busy beating me to pay attention to the road." 

"So you distracted her? On purpose?"

Andrew swallowed fire. "No." 

"Did you kill your mother?" 

Andrew was glad he didn't believe in the bible he'd sworn on. Renee would be so disappointed. "I did not." 

"Okay. And what about your cousin, Nicky, and then men you almost killed when they started flirting with him?"

"I didn't kill them." 

"You very nearly did. That's a very violent history, Mr. Minyard. One with a lot of unknown variables that, to me, show you as a violent, uncontrollable child who changes his story to whatever best suits his needs." 

Andrew refused to look away from Betsy. 

"Your mother died, we don't know how. Only that you were with her. Those men at the club almost died and you almost killed them. Drake Spear died. And you call out rape. But who's to say you didn't just say that to cover up that you're gay. After all, Exy is a man's sport. You could lose your career options if that got out." 

Aaron's lawyer was on her feet and yelling about speculation and harrassing the witness and the lack of actual questioning. 

The judge slammed her gavel and called Andrew off the stand. She told the jury to disregard Drake's lawyer's speech. Andrew knew it didn't matter. They'd heard it. 

Somehow Andrew was back in chair. Neil was careful not to touch him, but stayed close. Wymack was red with rage. The jury disappeared. 

They were back in 30 minutes. 

Andrew didn't listen. He couldn't. He had too little faith in people to trust them. They wouldn't take their side. Not over that of a military 'hero' with a dozen friends willing to vouche for him and a mother who mourns him still. 

He watched his brother instead. He knew the verdict when he saw Aaron's shoulder's relax and his body slump. Neil stood up instantly. Wymack gave a quick pat on his shoulder. Andrew understood the verdict. He could breath again. 

●●● 

Wymack forced the upperclassmen into Allison's car and back to campus. Andrew shoved his keys into Neil's hand without word. Neil took Kevin and Nicky back to campus without comment. Andrew wanted to stab him for being so fucking understanding all the time. 

Aaron was waiting in Betsy's car. Andrew joined them. 

They did not speak over lunch in the rundown dinner. Not even Betsy. 

But if Aaron sat a little closer to Andrew than normal, and if Andrew stole some of Aaron's fires, and if neither of them said anything about it. Well, then that was that. 

And if Betsy hugged them both, motherly and kind and for as long as they need, as she dropped them off. Then neither twin would say anything about that either. 

"I'll see you both tomorrow, then." And Betsy left. 

●●● 

When Wymack walked out of his office Andrew Minyard sat at his kitchen counter. 

"The fuck you want?" Wymack asked. 

"How's the PSU Board of Exy Jackasses?" Andrew rested his chin on his hand, a vicious frown on his face. 

"They'll cope. For their best goalkeeper, they'll cope." 

Andrew rolled his eyes. "As if I give a damn. Kinda hoping they'd kick me out so I could escape the exy obsessed junkies." 

Wymack smirked. Andrew stood, lifting a bottle of whiskey from where he'd had it hidden beneath the counter. Wymack glanced at his booze shelf. His bottle was still there. 

"You should get a raise," Andrew said and slid the bottle toward Wyamck before walking out the door. 

"Damn right," Wymack said to the closed door. He put the bottle next to the other on the shelf.

●●●

Nicky made chicken enchiladas with extra spicy salsa (Aaron's favorite) and triple chocolate brownies with birthday cake ice cream (Andrew's favorite). They ate in silence on the couch while watching Die Hard. 

Andrew grabbed Nicky's empty plate when he took his own to the kitchen, his arm brushing Nicky's shoulder as he passed. Nicky's eye burned with tears. Andrew disappeared into his room. 

Aaron stood next, "I'm going to see Kaitlyn." He paused at the door. "You should call Erik. Probably wants to know what happened." And then he left. Nicky's tears fell. Maybe just maybe. 

●●●

Neil was already in their bedroom, sitting at the desk by the window. Andrew perched on the sill. Neil handed him a lit cigarrette and his knives. And strapped on his knives and blew smoke into Neil's face. Neil smiled. Andrew breathed in smoke and felt the fire in his blood finally extinguish.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
